What's meant to be
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Mark and Lexie are meant to be together and it takes a black eye to remind them off that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Tear Drops

A/N So Im re-watching Greys After watching Chyler Leigh in Supergril (Because I'm unhealthily obsessed and love her) but anyway this idea kinda just came to me and I went with it. But it kinda couldn't have come at a worse time cause things suck right now so sorry for mistakes and slow updates. Passage in italics is from the book.

Disclaimer - No characters are mine other than any OC ones all I own are my ideas however bad they may be.

Lexie Grey a intern who was in Love with head of Plastic and work renowned ENT surgeon Mark Sloan. A bubbly, young, happy, rambling, incredibly intelligent quirky girl or at least she was until she started staying at her current boyfriends house, Dr David Naylor a Dermatology doctor.

Today she was on Marks service and currently wearing a black eye that she couldn't conceal with her make up unless she wanted to look the same colour as Donald Trump that she was trying to hide by always looking down and trying to hide broken ribs that caused a laceration she had badly stitched herself.

Standing with Mrs Sheapred, Derek's mum who had been admitted for a simple procedure on her ear that she insisted no one but Mark her honouree son was to do, and it had gone perfectly. She looked down at the chart she was filling in refusing to make eye contact with the older woman.

"Is there something wrong Dear?" Asked Carolyn trying to get her too look at her for the first time that day.

"No...no Mrs Sh..Shepard, of course not. W...w...what makes you think t...that there is so...something wrong?" Half stuttered, half rambled Lexie.

"You haven't looked at me since you first seen me today, you haven't looked at anything"

"Im fine, ev...everything is fine, just fine" Said Lexie furiously writing in her chart.

"Dr Grey...Lexie stop, look at me" Demanded Carolyn pulling her by the hand to turn and look at her.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow" Cried Lexie her hands going to her ribs and turning her body.

"Lexie" Gasped Carolyn.

Lexie shook her head trying to stop her sudden on set of tears and turned leaving the room as fast as she possibly could. She needed to get out before she asked how it happened because she was sure that she would tell her the truth and tell her the truth was not something she was ready for telling people because she didn't want people to think of her as weak.

Grabbing a bag of peanut butter cups and a bottle of water she hid in the on call room taking some time to calm herself down. What had she gotten her self into? When had her life gotten consumed off lies from her friends and family, fear of someone who had started out as a person that was to try and get over Mark but that had never happened and now, now she was stuck too scared to say anything.

Sitting in the on call room bed, the bottom bunk she remembered the first time it had happened. She had arrived home late after a surgery had gotten more complicated and he had gotten angry so naturally she had argued back but then he slapped her. He had apologised and promised he would never do it again but that was a lie. The first time she had gotten a black eye Meredith had questioned her in front of him so he learned to leave the bruises in places that no one could sea, always apologising that he wouldn't do it again and she always stupidly agreed.

After eating an unhealthy amount of peanut butter cups and collecting her self she walked back to Mrs Shepard's room to finish her post op notes. There was a now noticeable lip in her walk as she favoured her right side and held her hand against it walking into the room like nothing had happened but Carolyn wasn't about to let it go.

Carolyn looked at her softly as she tried too once again avoid eye contact and decided she was going to get to the bottom of this today, right now.

"Lexie I know you see me as the mother to the man that you love but aren't with but I need you to sit" Stated Carolyn in a "don't argue with me" voice.

"Okay" said Lexi cautiously, as she sat down in the large hospital chair by her bedside.

"What happened to your eye and your side?"

"I...I fell down the stairs"

"Don't lie to you simply just fell down the stairs you wouldn't be avoiding eye contact. Does this have anything to do with the boyfriend that Mark keeps mentioning" She warned in a soft motherly tone that made the young girls eyes once again water as Lexie nodded looking down confirming her thoughts.

"Okay so here is what we are going to do. You are going to phone Meredith and get her to come here"

"You should me resting you just had ear surgery"

"Im fine now do it"

Nodding she pulled her cell phone out her pocket and dialled her big sisters number. Desperately hoping that she wasn't going to pick up Lexie groaned and asked her sister if she could come to her mother in laws room and maybe take Mark with her because there was something that he was going to need to fix. Once her sister confirmed that she would find Mark and they would be on her way she slid her phone back onto her white coat pocket and leaned back into this high back hospital chair.

The older woman watched her carefully and seen her trying to keep her self together. Deciding to get her mind off of everything going on just now she picked up her book and held it up to her.

"The children use to love the velveteen Rabbit when they were little want to hear some of it while we wait?"

Lexie nodded and held her ribs carefully as she leaned back into the chair and listened to her once almost mother in law, letting her words relax her. But she couldn't help but think what kind of doctor lets their patient do this. The doctor whose brother in law's mother was her patient getting discharged later in the day, the doctor who was so close to breaking, who was lost, that's who.

 _She said "I want to shout out, do what you please,follow your star, be original if you want to be and don't if you don't want to be. Just be natural and gay and lighthearted and pretty and simple and overflowing and general and baroque, and learn and learn and learn. Open your minds to every from of beauty"_

By the time Meredith had arrived to the room with Mark Lexie had fallen asleep in the chair. Mark looked questioningly at his mother and Meredith looked at her little sister seeing the black eye for the first time. "What the hell" was about to loudly fly out of her mouth but she didn't want to wake up her baby sister. Mrs Shepard set down her book and told her to wake her up. Nodding she kneeled down in front of her gently waking her from her slumber.

Lexie woke to the sound of her name being gently called and someone squeezing her hand. She jumped slightly and winced as she pulled at her ribs and gently pushed herself to sit up properly, as Meredith leaned up rubbing her thumb over her cheek being careful of her black eye.

"Whats going on?" Asked Mark watching them.

"Lexie?"Asked Meredith

"Can...Can I come and stay with you Mer"

"Of course you can you don't even have to ask but why?"

"The...the thing is that, um things with Dave they're bad like really bad"

"He gave you the bruise?" asked Meredith angrily.

"Um ye...yeah and um I got an x-ray this morning my ribs too...br...oken. Mark i tried to stitch a laceration own my ribs myself can you look at it?"

"Sure Lex I will get a kit and be right back"

"I don;t want you going near again okay, Mark can take you to get your stuff tonight and take it to mine okay. Thank you Mrs Shepard for taking care of her.I know you've just had surgery"

"It was nothing dear happy to help. And it was hardly even surgery I'll be discharged before dinner. I'm cooking tonight for all of you make sure Mark comes he never sees me anymore"

"Yes ma'am" smiled Meredith holding on to her sisters hand.

After Mark had redone her stitches they talked the chief into letting them go early and he took her to get all her things from Dave's house. But while they gathered her things Dave returned home and he was pissed she was leaving. Thankfully Mark made sure that they were able to get the last of her things without having to talk to them and were back at Meredith and Derek's in time to see Carolyn coming home.

He helped her get settled into her room the was perviously Izzie's and joined everyone in the kitchen. The first thing she did was painfully pulled her niece on her her lap and hug her tightly and Meredith followed suit wrapping her arms around both of them.

They tried to talk about it more but she ignored their attempts telling them firmly that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, she was sore,and tired and hungry she didn't want to talk about it. So they nodded and got to talking about Zola. Neither of them had failed to notice that Mark and Lexie had pretty much been glued to each other sides and his had had barley left her lower her back.

After dinner and Zola had settled in her bed the five of them settled down in the living room to watch a movie but by the time it had finished Lexie had once again fallen asleep cuddled between Meredith and Mark, even in her sleep she was jumpy though.


	2. Chapter 2 and they dance

**Chapter Two - Lets Dance**

 **A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update, you know how Said that things were shit well they got worse. But anyway I will try and get you another update after this before I go on holiday.**

IT had been a month since Lexie had moved out of Dave's house and things would be getting back to normal it he would leave her alone, but she wasn't about him ruin her night at the annual hospital fundraising Gala. Over the last month she had been getting closer with Mark again, even spending time together with Sofia and they had decided to go as each others date's tonight and for some reason she was finding herself a bit nervous.

They all had to work day shift and had decided they would all get ready at the hospital boycotting two of the on call rooms. In one room would be Lexie, Arizona, Callie, Meredith, Christina, Teddy And April, children were invited too so there was dresses for baby Sofia and Zola who they would pick up from day care after their shift ended. Then in the second on Call room was Mark, Derek, Jackson, Alex and Owen, Henry would be meeting them all in a stretched Limo that they were still to find out about. Although the locker rooms where bigger there was always people walking in and out and this meant that they could keep their dresses and suits from getting damaged.

Thankfully so far the day hadn't been to busy and it looked like they were going to get finished on time to get to the gala. Derek and Mark still had not stopped checking up on her threw out the day and Lexie had a feeling that since she was on Derek service , her favourite service that she was going to be one of the first ones in the on call room to get ready.

She was sitting on one of the bed in a hallways using the peaceful time to get her paper work completed before going to see if there was any last minuet things Derek needed her to do. Munching on her chocolate bar her pen was speeding across the paper when she was startled out of her consentration by the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder then the bed dipping beside her. Looking up she smiled seeing Mark sitting beside her.

"Aren't you girls supposed to take like hours to get ready ?" Grinned Mark

"I don't take that long and I'm just finishing this" She grinned finishing the final word

" Come on I'll walk with you to see Shepard I have to ask him something" he grinned.

Holding his hand out to her he helped her off of the bed and grabbed her files as they walked threw the corridors to find where Derek was. They found him at the desk of the Nuero ward. Derek thanked Lexie for help today and told her she did a good job before confirming she could indeed go and get ready. Grinning she thanked him and said goodbye too Mark before heading off to shower quickly.

After her quick shower she headed to the on call room where she was indeed the first one to arrive there. After drying her body pulled on her red ball gown that sparkled and fitted in all the right places the love heart shape at the top of her dressed pressed up her breast enhancing them by at least a size and tucked her scrub top in like it was a napkin to protect it during her make up.

After slipping on her heals she pulled over the chair some one had left there and say in front of the mirror with her curling iron, a bag of pin and gems and got to work on her hair. It didn't take her to long to curl her hair and pin it up into a side bun with the occasional curl handing from it and curls falling around her face to frame it, she kept in secure with the pins added the gems and sprayed it with hairspray.

Gathering all her things she put her essentials into her clutch and everything else into her back before getting her make up back out and expertly doing her make up perfectly. She had just finished doing her final touches to her eye shadow as everyone else filled in and she finished by adding her lipstick.

"You look amazing Lexie" Smiled Arizona as everyone else hummed in agreement.

"Yeah Lexie your hair is beautiful " Smiled April

"Thank you I'm happy to help anyone who needs it"

Once she had helped them who needed it she got Sofie and Zola changed while their moms finished their final touches. Finally once they were ready they headed down to the Er entrance as thats where they had agreed to meet Henry and the rest of the boys. When they got there the men all hummed their approvals and Henry showed them to their ride and they arrived at the venue in fifteen minuets.

"You look beautiful Lex" Whispered Mark into her ear and he took her hand in his and they walked into the ball room.

"Thank you" She grinned kissing his cheek as they headed to the bar for something to drink.

The Gala had gone smoothing up until the time that Dave had seen her. As soon as he did he stumbled over to the group of them clearly drunk and wasn't afraid to call her every name and threat that came to his intoxicated mind but as soon as the word whore loudly came out of his mouth Derek and Owen escorted him out of the building making sure that security knew not to let him in.

Mark took her to the dance floor and away from prying eyes. Gently he lay his left hand on her lower back and took her hand in his right lacing their fingers together as they softly danced to the music that was;t really a slow song. When a slow song did come on Mark pulled her body against his holding her tightly in her arms as they locked eyes. Before they knew it they had both leaned in and their lips locked together in a deep soft kiss. They only pulled away when the need for air became apparent.

"Mark I..."

"Lexie I still love you and your still my everything. I'm so sorry for pushing you aside. I miss you god I miss you Lex. I'd give anything for another chance with you"

"Okay" Smiled Lexie interrupting his rant

"And I promise to try better and...wait what?"

"I'd like to give us another chance too but I'm not ready to say I love you yet. Please don't hurt me, I don't think i could stand it again" Whispered Lexie

"I Wont I promise" Mark Grinned leaning in Mark kissed her harder this time before Callie laughed and told them to get a room as her and Arizona danced with Sofia.

Sofia soon had other ideas though and soon decided she wanted to dance with Lexie her new favourite person. more child friendly music played across the hall as parents and children filled the dance floor Sofia and Zola dancing the best one year olds could. When she noticed Sofia was starting to get tired she gently lifted her into her arms and she lay her head on her chest and arms on her shoulders and she swayed softly to the music beside Meredith and Zola.

It was in that moment when she looked up and seen Mark staring at her from across the hall with Arizona that she knew she would never stop loving him. But she also knew after her last experience of trying to get over him she had to take things slow with him. This time they had to do this right, and she had to learn to trust men again.


End file.
